Path to Destiny
by kill-me911
Summary: Akira Minamoto is a shaman taking part in the shaman tournament with Yoh and the others. A dark figure beckons her to join his group. Will she accept the offer? if she doesn't, Hao is persistent and wants to get what he wants!HAOXOC and slight OCXYOH
1. Waiting for you

Title: Path to destiny

Note: I decided to re-do my work . . . but I still think it's not good enough! Please give me some advice to be better at these kinds of stuff! Please!

Summary: Akira Minamoto is a shaman taking part in the shaman tournament with Yoh and the others. A dark figure beckons her to join his group. Will she accept the offer? (HAOXOC and slight OCXYOH)

Description of Akira Minamoto: girl of 15 with black hair that reaches her waist; black eyes; fair complexion; olive green not-so-flared pants; sleeveless top(just repeated it); main spirit: Karuma-wolf-kind of spirit of a bandit that lived 800 years ago and has been her guardian(yep, the same thing! Again!)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. But I do wish I own Hao-sama . . . (yeah right! As if!)

Chapter 1: Waiting for you

It all began with the preliminary matches. Akira suffered greatly at the loss of her friend . . . her only friend . . .

(Flashback)

It was raining hard outside. Yet, she was scheduled to have a match against a guy named 'Pooky' (eh? Weird name . . .) What she didn't know was, her opponent, Pooky kidnapped her best friend kuristie, a cat. Pooky used one of his spirits to take control over kuristie's body which the poor cat couldn't handle. Eventually, kuristie's body couldn't take it anymore and died a painful death. Akira fought Pooky with great anger that caused her to loose half of her furyoku. A voice in her head insisted her to calm down which was downright impossible because of the great surge of anger overflowing out of her. But she remembered her dear friend and managed to calm down a bit. She won the match. But to no avail, took a great price.

Her one and only friend . . . gone! She just sat there in the rain, staying beside the lifeless body of her friend . . . as if it were just yesterday that they were at the park enjoying their moments, trying to find food to eat and someplace to stay. (they're homeless ) Until now, her friend has never left her side. She was always there to provide her with company (aside from her spirit), may it be a good or a bad thing! She never left her. Never!

What was the point of her to continue living? She entered the tournament for the purpose of them having their wishes granted! 'To be a Shaman King/Queen so that they would have an easy life.' The two of them! But her, no their . . . Their dreams were crushed just like that!

"Kuristie, what should I do now?" her tears flowing down her cheeks non-stop, "I can't make our dreams a reality anymore, not without you! Don't leave me here! I want to come with you . . . on the other side. . . "

"Are you sure?" there was a voice. It sounded a bit worried. She turned around to see a boy with brown hair, with him was another boy but with blonde hair; small, cute and a little round. "Are you sure that your little friend would like that to happen to you? I know I wouldn't. Whatever was the promise that you made with each other, you should keep it! You know, maybe when you become a Shaman King/Queen you can bring her back to life."

She could do that? if she were to become the winner of the tournament? But that would be too selfish on her side. But still . . .

"You know," the boy muttered, scratching the back of his head, slightly blushing, as the blonde stared at him, "if you want, you could come with us. After all, our goals are all the same. We could be friends and when the time comes that we have to battle each other; we could have a friend to friend match . . ." then laughing softly.

These things are happening at light speed! This was way to confusing! She didn't want anybody else but her best friend, but now, here is a guy who wants to be one of hers! It was her first time to have a friend that is of the same specie, and that would be pretty nice. But . . . but . . . "huh?" as the boy offered her a hand, smiling. "C'mon! You'll get sick if you stay in the rain any longer, miss--?"

"Akira, I'm Akira" taking the hand offered and standing up.

"Akira-san." The small boy approached, giving her a portable rain coat that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Here. Put this on. By the way, I'm Manta. And this here is Yoh. Nice to meet you." looking at the taller shaman. She quickly wore the coat, obviously shivering from the cold rain.

"Thank you." she simple replied with a small smile.

Before walking with her company, she picked up Kuristie's small body and buried it at the back part of the park where they always stayed. Then they continued their walk towards Yoh's house . . .

(End of flashback)

. . . But now, with the help of Yoh-kun, the spark that was once in her heart began to glow again. That tiny spark in her represents all of her dreams with kuristie, and now with Yoh. (as a friend! Duh!)

Their vacation wasn't very long and now it was time to go to America for the Shaman Tournament, with the courtesy of Ren's family jet. The plane had some kind of engine trouble and crashed in the middle of nowhere because of an unknown force.(but I think you know who it was) Lyserg and Ryu provided to be a great deal of help because of Lyserg's dowsing abilities and Ryu's hitch-hiking thumb. So they finally knew which direction to take.

Evening came and Akira decided to be alone for some time. Being the only girl in the group has its disadvantages. But considering the fact that Lyserg is there being a peace keeper, I guess its okay. During one of Horohoro and Ren's fights, she could not help but to wish that another female, aside from miss Anna, would join their group.

Leaving the group, she strolled not far away when they finally fell asleep. Observing the lifeless surroundings, she found herself in the entrance of some sort of oasis. The full moon casting its light in the small body of water, making her look as if she were glowing in the dark night, like some sort of mystical creature. She turned around to check if she was alone and finally lay herself down in the cool grass. She looked up to see the huge space towering above her. She always liked looking at the night sky; it reminded her of the days she spent with Kuristie. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a rustling noise coming from the nearby bushes. Her instincts made her look up, with Karuma beside her, and she yelped when she saw a head poking out of the bushes, then finally revealed himself. It was Hao!

"W-What in the world are you doing here?" she asked, with Karuma in her oversoul, "are you planning to attack us while we're sleeping? How vain!"

He giggled. Did Hao just giggle? The almighty beholder of the Spirit of Fire, giggle?

"I am not here to fight anyone little one, especially when you are vulnerable. I would not take myself to stoop down that low. I have been wanting to talk to you for some time now. It is just a shame that I was not permitted to do that because of your dimwitted companions. That is, until now."

This was weird? Was she actually having a conversation with Hao? 'The' Hao that threatened Yoh-kun in the airport? 'This jerk! I wonder what he is up to. And what did he mean by wanting to talk to me? Maybe he's nuts!' she thought to herself.

He again giggled a little to the girls remarks, which was kinda cute because he pretty much resembles Yoh-kun, "I assure you that I will do you no harm my little one. It seems that Yoh has taken very good care of you for these past few days. Yoh should not have you though."

"HEY! What did you mean by that you bastard! I won't allow you to hurt Yoh-kun!" she spat, "And who are you calling little one? I have a name you know! It happens to be Akira if you would even bother to care! Oh right, you don't!" and turning her back against Hao. Big mistake! Hao's the enemy you big dope! Who knows what he'll do to you the moment he has a chance to move! But wait . . . she could make out at the corner of her eye that devil showing her a smile. He approached her slowly and now he was just mere inches away from her.

"You know, you are a cute one. I like girls like you." he whispered in her ear, "come to me when you have grown tired of Yoh. I will be waiting for you."

"What did you say-----"she quickly turned around but paused when her face met Hao's in a kiss. She tried to pull away but Hao prevented her by placing his arms around her waist. She simply shut her eyes afraid to know what was coming next.

"You will be mine soon enough." he said as he pulled away, then vanished in flames, leaving the girl still shocked at what happened.

The girl just stood there. Having recovered from her state of shock, she slowly made her way through the oasis and towards the camp site. "what did he mean by that?" she mumbled while trying to squeeze herself in her tiny spot, putting a finger on her lips.

Is this one any better? sigh I don't think so. . . sigh

I wonder if I will write any good stories at all . . . if there are any reviews to continue, I'll try. That is if anybody did bother to read this junk . . . sigh


	2. complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so there's nothing to sue in here. And please leave the broke high school alone with his/her own fantasies.

In this chapter, they are currently in the oasis that Akira found last night, probably because she showed it to them and they all decided it would be best to camp in the woods than out in the open. And besides, there's water!

Chapter 2: Complicated

"What did he mean?"

It was no use! She can't find peace in herself with the stupid thoughts of Hao in her mind. 'Maybe that was probably just a dream. Yeah! That's right! It is a dream! But . . . but that kiss. It felt so real . . . Geez! We're in the middle of nowhere and all I can think of is Hao's stupid kiss!'

The others were just eating but then noticed that Akira barely touched her meal. And they could tell by the disturbed expression on her face that something was bothering her.

"Hey, Akira! I know my cooking is not that great but you don't have to stare at it like that!" Horohoro exclaimed, "Huh? Akira?"

"So you admit it, you're a lousy cook." Ren said with a cocky tone,

"Lay off!" the Ainu spat back,

'Why? Why did he kiss me?' these questions screamed in her head, until . . . 'Aaah! I can't take it anymore! This is coz Hao said all those stupid things!' she then stood up not realizing what just happened around her while she was spacing out.

"That's it! I'm going to find that jerk and smack him in the face!" she yelled out loud,

"Akira!" the others yelped in chorus,

"Huh?" obviously confused as the others twitchily point at Ren while backing away, "Uh-oh . . ." As the case was, when Akira stood up with the bowl in her hands, she accidentally threw it on top of a now-very-very-angry Ren. This was bad! He was clearly pissed off as the ingredients in Horohoro's cooking fell down on his face. She could tell that by the vein on his head that looked like it was about to explode. Bason simply said, "Master Ren" Ren stood up, staring at her menacingly as one of his eyebrows was jerking violently.

"Uh. Yoh-kun," looking at Yoh nervously looking up, "you know any good defense against his attack?" Yoh nervously laugh and simply said, "I think you should run . . . eh-he. . ."

"Good idea, Yoh-kun! Bye Ren-kun! Aaah!" she screamed then shot out to a run.

After what seemed like an hour or so of running backward and forward while Ren running after her with his Kwan-do in hand and with some of Akira screaming, "C'mon! I-didn't-mean-it!", obviously catching her breath. Ren finally settled down as Yoh and Horohoro held him down. They all sat down and decided that all should first finish their . . . um . . . breakfast. Akira was cleaning Ren's hair with a towel while smirking at him nervously, probably still scared that Ren-kun might poke her with his Kwan-do.

"C'mon, Ren-kun. I'm sorry about that. I was just in deep thought and I didn't mean to do it anyways." It was hard cleaning Ren's hair considering that the ingredients in Horohoro's cooking was well . . . disgusting! Ren didn't pay much attention to the girl but rather glared at Yoh and Horohoro for tackling him to the ground, of course nobody likes being tackled down to the ground!

"You were in deep thought?" Ren asked flatly, "and here I thought it was just because of Horohoro's lousy cooking."

"Hey! It's not that bad! Right, Yoh?" looking towards the said boy. Yoh didn't reply but instead gave him a small laugh.

"You're mean!" Horohoro said and in an instant he sulked in a corner. (there's a corner in the middle of nowhere?)

"Anyway, Akira," Yoh suddenly changed the topic, "what were you thinking?"

'should I tell them? No. they would surely freak out if they found out that Hao suddenly showed up on me last night and kissed me! Heck yeah!" she thought to herself, "No. it was nothing important, really!"

"But you said earlier that you were going to smack some guy?" Lyserg interrupted, "who is it?" Obviously evading the question, she stood up and began walking away like a robot, with her arms and legs stiffened as she walked. "I'm just going somewhere for a walk. Eh-he!" The guys stared at her for a moment as she walked away.

"Huh?" the guys asked in chorus with a sweat drop appearing on top of their heads when she suddenly broke out into a run.

(Somewhere in the oasis . . .)

"Damn that Hao!" Akira was simply sitting on a huge rock trying to keep her balance, "He causes me so much trouble, and in just one night!"

"Why is that so?", "Huh?" she looked around and almost fell when she saw Hao sitting at the palm of Spirit of Fire behind her,

"Why are you here? Come to bring more mischief to people?" she asked sarcastically, turning herself facing away from Hao smugly,

"No. I have already told you before, I just want to talk to you." He was now close enough for a physical contact then she grabbed her chin and forcibly faced her towards him. He was smiling at her when he said, "you didn't answer my question earlier."

Akira was in a state of shock for a moment but quickly recovered then swatted Hao's hand. She then turned her back from Hao again and said, "I don't need to answer any of questions now, do I? Now, you've caused more than enough trouble so just please go bother somebody else." This was awkward. Deep inside her, she was about to explode! Too nervous, for the thought of Hao striking her with one blow was too scary of a thought. But no matter, Akira thought of fighting him in the first place, that is if she really needs to! But she still knew to herself that she wouldn't stand a chance against Hao. After all, he was WAY older than her . . . let's say about a thousand years older!

Hao simply stood up. He was staring blankly at Akira. Then finally heaved a sigh and smiled towards her. "You know, you are a spunky girl. I think too much of it really. That attitude might just end up killing you." Akira quickly darted a shocked look on Hao that just made him giggle. Akira mentally slapped herself, realizing that Hao was only kidding. At least, that's what she thought.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" then she jumped down from the rock and walked away saying, "now go bother somebody else beside me, or my friends, if you have nothing better to do. And we HAVE something to do! So, bye."

Hao couldn't help but smile at this magnificent sight, Akira's long hair following her through the gentle breeze, the way she walked showed the curves in her body and how she elegantly walked through the woods. Despite her somewhat nasty attitude towards Hao, she was still lovely. An evil grin aroused the boy's face. A devilish plan was forming in his head. He wanted to have her! And if any means necessary!

(Back at the campsite . . .)

Akira came towards the group madly, stomping her foot as she took a step real hard. She didn't pay attention to the curious (and scared) eyes that were on her.

"YOH!" Akira blurted towards Yoh(but normally she would call him Yoh-kun) making him stand in an upright military position, "Yes?", "let's get a move on already!" sounding really harsh and scary (not to mention the devilish face on her) ," the Patch Village isn't going to be nearer when we just stand here!"

With that they took off. Akira was still in a bad mood(steam coming out of her ears) that the others kept their distance from her. They all wondered what happened to her. Just a few moments ago, she was cheery, than confused, then half-scared with Ren chasing her, and now mad. Sure there were times when she was furious about someone. Like when Manta-kun accidentally threw her anime card collections on an open flame when Manta-kun slipped on a banana peel! (talk about cliché!) But they have never seen her this angry before. She was already in her worst when she was THAT mad! They all feared how they can deal with an almost (she already is) smoking girl! What had happened in those times that she was alone? They couldn't help but worry about her. After all, she was the only female in the group and they should take good care of her.

Ryu managed to catch a ride with his road friend (the guy who shows up when Ryu sticks out his THUMB) and, gladly, it took them to the nearest town, which calmed Akira. This was good. They all enjoyed their stay here, even Akira. It seemed so long ago that they hadn't had a decent meal, which made Horohoro to have a fight with Ren, which caused Lyserg to try and stop them, which then caused Ren to accidentally push him to the ground, which then led to Ryu joining the fight! (Let me catch my breath first . . . whew! LOOONG!) Before they knew it, they were all outside, kicked out by the manager for being so noisy. Then it (again!) led to another fight of Horohoro and Ren accusing each other whose fault it is. This kind of scenes always seemed to relax Akira. This was normal and soothing(eh?) to her, considering the major headache she gets after shutting them up.

Luckily, before night came, they found a place to stay. Except . . . there was only one room left! Oh shit! It was enough having to spend the day with them, but now they had to sleep practically next to each other too! But the gang had no choice. (much to Lyserg's dismay) It was the only room left and it was already dark outside. They decided to play a 'cunning' game to decide who gets to sleep on the bed. But Ryu insisted that Akira should get the bed with another one, being a gentleman and all.(ya right!) The lady downstairs only brought up 4 futons for some of them to sleep on the floor, just to get them to be quiet, and there were 5 of them(Akira not included).

"Rock-Papers-Scissors!" the guys chorused, (right, cunning . . .)

"Looks like I win you guys." Yoh said with a fake laugh(?)

"NOT FAIR!" Horohoro and Ren said in unison. Hearing this, Akira looked at both of them with her innocent eyes as she sat on the bed. The two quickly blushed. Ren quickly made up an excuse and said stammering,"I-I h-have . . .b-been sleeping o-on solid ground! And I want to sleep on a bed again!" saying it in quite a hurry, still blushing. Horohoro simple muttered, "Yeah! Me too!"

Then Ryu suddenly interrupted, "guys, a deal is a deal! Master Yoh won the bed fair and square." They couldn't argue anymore seeing that all they wanted was a good nights rest. "Fine." The two said. Seeing that the matter has been settled, they all snuggled in their beds. Yoh and Akira were on the same bed, facing away from each other, already sound asleep. Ren was well positioned between Horohoro and the bed. Horohoro was however 'naughty'(couldn't think of a better word) on the way he sleeps. His feet was dangerously close to Ryu's face and was snoring loudly. Lyserg was sleeping while laying on his side like Ryu, lightly snoring facing Horohoro.

how is it? I hope it's any better . . . it took me forever to think of something to write. Hope you can all bear with this piece of crap. Sorry if I misspelled some things and for those who think the character's attitudes are out of place!

Thank you by the way for all the reviews, namely, Mai Valentinefan; Elemental Storm; Asakura Yukiko; ksarap; and HAO-Addictive(for reading my first work!) arigatou mina-san! And also to EdElric, if he/she is reading this anyway!


	3. Messing with fire

Ugh! I couldn't get any sleep with these ideas sprouting in my head! I just had to write! But I couldn't . . . with our big tests coming up, I can't afford any distractions. But it got the better of me! So I had to write! AAH! I just hope that I can still study for my exams . . . Oh yeah . . . before I forget. In this chapter, Hao will sort of . . .um . . .have his . . . er . . . fun. But it's not any lemon! So don't go acting like my demented (and a pervert!) cousin Mark when you read somebody whose -----! I won't say it! You have to read it yourself coz it's not like it's a threat anyways . . . thank you again for all those who had spare time to read my story. Arigatou! -

Chapter 3: Messing with Fire

". . ." Akira woke up, which was earlier than usual. She managed to stretch out her arms in relief. It felt so good to sleep in a bed again. She looked at the others who were still sound asleep on the floor. The maiden then looked at her side shocked to see her right arm around Yoh's waist and . . . and . . . he slept facing her! "AAH!" then quickly hitting the unsuspecting Asakura that sent the poor lad flying towards the wall with a loud crash that woke the others up.

"Ow! Ouch! What just happened?" Yoh said, holding his head in pain,

"Huh?" the others said sleepily. Akira was furiously blushing at this point. Realizing what she had done to the orange-lover, she rushed over to him while screaming "Gomen! Yoh-kun!"

"Akira . . . it's so early in the morning . . . what's all the racket for?" Horohoro said dully,

"Gomenasai, mina-san!" Akira said bowing her head a little in the process, "I didn't mean to wake you guys up so early. Also, gomen Yoh-kun!"

"Just please don't do that again. You pack a serious punch! I'd rather take the pain in Anna's training that your punch . . . I could die with that you know." Yoh, massaging his cheeks,

"I'm really sorry Yoh-kun . . ." at this point it looked like she was about to cry,

"Hey-hey! There's no need for that! Why did you hit me anyway?" Yoh said quickly moving his hand like he was shooing a fly,

"Eh . . .hehehe . . ."Akira stuttered looking at the ceiling with one of her eyebrows twitching, "forget about it, to make it up to you, why won't I make breakfast?" then putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes. Yoh knew that he wouldn't be able to say no, plus, even though she's not as good as Ryu or Tamao, she can still make a good meal. The orange-lover decided to drop the question and nodded in agreement and showed her a smile. Akira smiled back and ran downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"It's so early in the morning for you two to be snuggling each other Master Yoh . . ." Ryu said with a grin plastered on his face,

Yoh simply laughed at the joke, "she just hit me in the face, Ryu. There's nothing sweet about that."

Horohoro, still half asleep to pay attention to any of this, walked towards the bathroom which was scenically placed above the kitchen area. He splashed some water n his face and looked out of the window just to see the morning sky. 'What a beautiful sight. Just like at home. The sky's blue, the birds are chirping and a guy in a poncho . . .wait . . . HAO!' he thought to himself. He snapped awake wide awake at the sight and yelled, "HAO?". It seems that the brunette heard the Ainu's yell and with a blink of Horohoro's eye he vanished. The rest of the guys came in running,

"Where? Where is he?" Ren said looking around, "He's not here Horohoro! Are you trying to play a trick on us?"

"No, he was here, idiot!" making Ren's hair jerk upwards at the name-calling, "he was on that tree over there looking at who-knows-what just below me! He had this weird evil look on his face too. Kinda creepy if you ask me." He said shrugging at the thought. Then Lyserg suddenly remembered something, "Akira-san! She's the only one down there! That Hao!"

Then it hit them. "Akira!" all of them tried to reach the kitchen first which sent them tumbling over each other. Akira stopped what she was doing and stared at the pile of shamans confusedly.

"Um . . . you guys want something?" she said still staring at them.

"Akira, are you alright?" Yoh asked which earned him a smack on the head from Horohoro,

"I think she's fine." Lyserg added before the Ainu could say anything,

"Guys, what're you talking about?" Akira interrupted,

"We just saw Hao outside the window. We think he's up to something." Ryu replied. Akira then remembered her little meeting with Hao, 'that jerk!' she thought to herself clenching her fist with a vein appearing on her head.

"Um . . . Akira?"

"Huh?" looking at Yoh,

"Something's burning . . . "trailing off pointing towards the stove. Akira screamed and promptly turned off the stove as smoke came out of the pan. "My omelet . . ." she said sobbing. She continued sobbing until Yoh and Lyserg approached her. "It's alright Akira-san. I'm sure it'll still be tasty." Lyserg said with a comforting smile. She wiped the few tears on her eyes and joined the others who were already in the dining area. 'This is all Hao's fault! He's gonna pay for ruining my omelet!' Akira thought as pictures of her tormenting Hao appeared on her head making her smile at the ideas. Horohoro and Ren were at it, again. Bickering at whose fault it is that made Akira cry. That was sweet. Akira couldn't help but smile again at the two boys which made them both (the two) blush lightly. Yoh was right, it didn't taste so bad. Burning it made it crispy but tasty, except for the black spot which tasted awful.

After breakfast, they quickly packed up their things and left the inn. Soon enough, the town was already out of sight. They continue their journey at the direction Lyserg pointed. Night eventually came and they had to camp out somewhere near the woods. Akira found out about a nearby source of water, to be more precise is a lake, and decided she wanted to take a bath. Making sure that none of them would peek at her while she was naked, she tied each of the boys to a tree. Akira knew that this was nothing to the boys, they could easily break free. She looked back at them,

"Don't any of you even dare of breaking free. When I get back, all of you should still be tied in there, or else . . ."

This sent chill down to their spines. They knew the sweet Akira couldn't do this, but some other Akira, like now, was dead serious about having her 'privacy' that they would be facing her wrath when they disobeyed.

Before leaving she then said, "Don't worry. I won't be long, maybe." laughing.

"Akira!" the guys said in chorus, "what if we needed to go?" Horohoro said after her. She just laughed evilly at the Ainu's question. Then she whispered to Karuma, "Don't let them out of your sight. Make sure none of them would even try to break out of the ropes." The wolf spirit simply nodded at his master's order, making a growl towards the tied-up boys.

As Akira neared the lake, she checked for the last time if she could sense anybody near who might be spying on her. Assured that nobody else was there, she took off her clothes and left them laid on a nearby rock. Akira checked the water with the tip of her toe and was satisfied that it was cool enough. Slowly she made her way to a deep part of the lake. Her appearance was somewhat seducing to the eyes of any man. She looked like a fairy in the moonlit lake.

Too busy washing her hair, she didn't notice a stranger that walked on the terrain. The figure came closer that Akira could finally sense the presence. She quickly hid under water, hoping the figure didn't see her. The figure didn't move from it's place so she decided to slowly approached it. Sensing a familiar aura, she approached the figure but this time more noticeable. Keeping her body underwater, she let the figure see the mad expression on her face.

"Yoh-kun? Is that you?" realizing the possible reason why he could be here, she started splashing water at him yelling, "you pervert! Go away!" surprisingly, a fire wall appeared before him just before the water hit him. "You . . . You're Hao! Perv—" the figure suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her, kneeling on the water, and covering her mouth with his hand. Akira could see him clearly now. He had an evil grin on his face. Akira began thrashing around to get away from but he was obviously too strong for her. Akira hit him in the stomach with her elbows. Hao chuckled lightly in pain which turned into a laugh. It was horrible. The sound of his laugh was almost maniacal! She quickly swam towards the land, grabbing the towel that was on the rockand wrapping herself (did you think I would just leave her naked with Hao chasing her? If yes, pervert!), then quickly ran through the forest trying to get away from Hao as far away as possible. But it was no use. He was too powerful. In an instant, Hao appeared in front of her, making her scream in fear.

"Akira!" Yoh yelled as he heard the distinct female voice, thinking of what kind of misfortune would fall upon the fair damsel.

Um . . . that was notoriously short . . . I have to start thinking of better twist for my story, ne, Kyla-kun? And here I am talking and asking advices . . . from a cat? I'm desperate . . . (what's wrong with that? Meow! –Kyla) Eh? Did she just . . . ? Oh heck! Never mind! Hope that you like it, even though compared to your works, mine is crap! Yeah, I know. I'm degrading myself again. (sigh) I have some self-esteem issues but I also admit to myself that I'm just a try-hard-but-not-just-good-enough writer. (sigh) Again, I thank you all for the support, except YohJenny or Lulalu who I know is my demented sister! (I know you!) you're very obvious you know, Jennifer! Hehehe!

And . . . the guys are not acting like they like-like Akira, it's just a brother-sister relationship coz she's the only . . . she! Sorry for the OOCness! Bear with me! And please tell me if there's anything wrong with my grammar of if I should change anything! Thank you!


End file.
